Adam the Angel?
by Starstruck angel2009
Summary: Adam gets wings and other abilities but keeps them to himself, until he decides to tell them. How will they react? Will they believe him? And what happen when the person how gave him the wings comes back?(genres and title may change and more characters)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer I own nothing_

Adam the Angel

"Adam. Can you come upstairs for a moment?" Mr. Davenport called softy, so not to wake the other two children up. The elevator let out a quite _ding_ as its doors open, to reveal a small boy in black PJ'S, holding a brown bear. Slowly the boy stepped out of the elevator, taking account of every object in the room; he set his foot as gently as possible on the tile floor, the floor cracked as if someone had just slammed a hammer to it, this continued until the boy reached Mr. Davenport. "I see that your chip is still gliching, huh. " Mr. Davenport said noticing the cracks in the tile; the boy looked at his feet and said "I'm sorry." Mr. Davenport brought Adam's head up took look at him "I think I found a way to fix that." Mr. Davenport smiled and handed Adam a flyer. Adam took the flyer a read it, it was for a weight lifting camp, Adam looked up at his father confusion plastered across his face. "Adam, the reason why your strength has been acting out is that you haven't had the chance to use them enough. And I think that this camp will help with that, it will as well give me the time to come up with a permanent solution. But there are some rules…" Mr. Davenport trailed off as he waited to see if Adam had understood, he merely nodded." Alright. Now the rules are: No fighting whatsoever and you _cannot_ tell Chase and Bree about this ok?" Adam nodded again. "Good, now go pack up your things, the bus will be here in an hour or two." Adam got so excited that he nearly jumped for joy as he walked the same path as before, but a little faster this time. Once downstairs he packed his suitcase to overflowing, lifted it up with one hand and walked to the elevator, Mr. Davenport was waiting there for him and the pair slipped out of the house while everyone was asleep. They soon arrived at the stop for the bus to the camp; Adam stepped out of the car Mr. Davenport hugged his eldest son one last time, before he stepped onto the bus.

If Mr. Davenport only knew what horror awaited his 7-yearold son…

The bus was _completely _empty, with Adam being the buses sole passenger. Adam was still tired having been woken up so early and after a few moments Adam was asleep. Big mistake. When he woke up again he was in a dark, room made seemingly out of metal. He tried to move, but it was in vain as his arms were chained to the ceiling. Suddenly a door opened and a man in a medical uniform stepped thought the door, pulling a cart of needles and other things into the room, Adam's eyes widened with fear. The doctor came closer pulling the tray along with him, he finally stopped at Adam's back, and it was then that Adam noticed he didn't have a shirt on, he then felt a searing pain in his back, when the pain settled down just a bit, the pain arrived again, only this time it was twice as bad, he heard cracks and popes coming from his back, mainly from the upper part, Adam heard the doctor murmur an "Interesting." before he walked out the door.

This continued for a month by Adam's count, and it was always the same thing, the doctor would come in stick some needles in him, and leave, rarely would the doctor bring a small plate for Adam, but rarely was better than never, but no matter _what_ Adam didn't cry or scream. It was always the same thing. Until today of course. No, not today, the doctor brought two other people in with him, they looked like officer, they undid his cuffs and put some different ones on him they forced him to his feet and then out the door. This was the first time all month Adam had been out of room, however this was short lived the guards forced Adam to stop, they removed his chains but kept a firm grip on him as they opened the door with a heavy _clank_ the door opened, and the guards threw him inside the room then relocked the door behind them. Adam stood and rubbed his head were he'd been thrown in.

" Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer I own nothing_

Adam the Angel

**_A/N this is wear my OC Darcie comes in, no she's not from Winx club ( I dobt own that either ) I hope you all enjoy the show. Also a bit of warning in the next few chapters their will be a lot of painful suff and blood, so be careful if your squeamish, now enough of that and on with the story_**

" Who are you?" A small voice said, almost a from what

Adam could tell, the voice was definitely female, and it was coming from the far left corner of the cell. "Adam. What's-" Adam started "Shh! Be quiet _**they'll **_hear you." The voice said, just as quiet as before. Adam knew who _they _were, but wasn't afraid to speak " What's your name." Adam said walking toward the voice, the girl sighed "You'er not going to listen to me are you." She said, "Nope, now do you know anyway to get out of here?" Adam said. " Well I would be able to just phase us out though the wall if my hands weren't inside these cuffs." Adam didn't understand what she meant by "phase" but quickly gripped her cuffs and felt them, then used his strength to put them apart, while he was doing this the girl said " I'm Darcie." Adam nodded and went back to the cuffs. Just as Adam had finished breaking the cuffs, their cell door swung forcefully open, Darcie shoved her hands back into the broken cuffs, to prevent them being discovered. A large muscular built man, stomped his way to Darcie, gripped her forcefully by her hair and started toward the door, Darcie was screaming in pain. Adam took a stand and attacked the huge man, he delt a few blows before he was lifted by his hair, the man brought him to his face and grinned evilly " You wanna take her punishment then. Fine by me." The man said as his dropped Darcie, and headed out the door...

They walked for what seemed like hours, before they entered a room with a metal slab and many scary looking tools " What happened to the girl?" A cold voice said " This boy," the man who still held him started " Wanted to be a hero." He finished, before strapping Adam down on the table, a man in a lab coat stepped forward and looked into Adam's eyes, " Well he we can't have that can we Hugo?" The man looked up to Hugo who was grinning evilly "I want you to go until he screams." The man said darkly, he glance at Adam "Then come and get me." He said before walking back into the darkeness. Adam couldn't see what the man was doing but he knew it couldn't be good


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I OWN Nothing

_Whack! Whack! Whack! _again and again the whip hit his back, but still Adam did not scream. And the man behind this, so no sign to boredom. Adam knew he must've lost a lot of blood, _Whack!, _Adam couldn't hold back the scream any longer, for that one hurt more than the others did "_Must've hit a nerve." _Adam thought, he didn't know much about anatomy but he knew it hurt when you hit a nerve. It hurt more when the man stopped. Then the man in lab coat returned, with a large and painfully needle in his hand, " Let's see what this does, hopefully you won't explode." The man said darthakly. Adam scream till his throat was raw as the man forcefully shoved the needle into Adam's neck. He yelled for his father, called the men monsters, anything to stop the pain, his back popped and cracked, each time sending waves of pain through Adam's small body. Finally the pain stopped " Hugo take the _'hero' _back to his cell will you?" The man in the lab coat said. Hugo lifted Adam in the same painful fashion as before and took Adam back to his cell..

The moment he hit the floor of his cell Darcie gripped his shoulder and pulled him to his feet. She took Adam's hand a ran through the back wall of their cell, now outside Darcie pulled Adam along side her as they made their escape, Adam could hardly hear alarm bells " _how they find out so fast." _Adam thought to himself, hope welled inside Adam as the alarm's got fainter. He saw a mountain in the distance and it seem that's were they were headed. They reached the mountain side and just like the cell wall Darcie ran right through. When they were deep inside a cave on the inside of the mountain with the only way in ( unless you were Darcie ) being a huge thundering waterfall and a 150 foot drop. "We should be safe here." Darcie said. Suddenly Adam felt himself falling luckily Darcie caught him she was yelling, telling him to stay with her and not to leave her alone , however her voice became faint as he fell into the blackness that surrounded him...

A FEW DAYS LATER

Adam groaned with soreness and pain mainly coming from the upper part of his back. He heard small footsteps coming toward him he shakily stood, leaning heavily on the cave wall "_Have they found us?! Where's Darcie?! Is she alright?!_ these panicked thought raced though his mind, as he searched desperately for his friend. While also grabbing a nearby rock, he knew he couldn't do much but he could do something to defend himself and hopefully help Darcie in the process. The figure rounded the corner to reveal a small and fair Darcie, in the light Adam could see what see looked like, she had unusualy red colored eyes. Her hair was black and red, her shirt had a faded skull on the front, and her skirt was torn, how he didn't know. She seemed to notice him staring, for she blushed lightly, " Good to see you awake AngelBoy." she said, Adam have her a confused look as he said "Darcie my name is Adam not AngelBoy." Darcie gave him a knowing smile " I know. AngelBoy." she said " Well if you know, why do you keep calling me that." Adam said starting to walk toward her, her smile got wider as she floated a few feet in the air " Because of your wings" she said nonchalantly Adam gave her a confused look " But I don't have wings." Adam said " Oh yeah." she started as she few behind Adam and lifted a sore part of his back he cringed in pain " Then what do you call these" she pulled snow white wing from behind Adam's back, he stood in surprise, staring at the wing, suddenly he got a big smile on his face " It's a wing GhostGirl." He stated, feeling smug about Darcie's complete accurate nickname. " Where'd that come from?" She said surprised " That's what I'm going to call you GhostGirl." He eyed her sweetly and suddenly they both began laughing " So it's settled then I'll call you AngelBoy and you call me GhostGirl." Darcie said between laughs " Let's shake on it." Adam said once they stopped laughing. The pair shook hands and an unlikely friendship was formed, and two each other they were known as AngelBoy and GhostGirl. Providing that even in the darkes of time friendships can still be found.


End file.
